Down There
by Stephenie18
Summary: When Jane visits her father in Florida and the unthinkable happens.
1. Chapter 1: TORNADO

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got this idea laying sick in bed yesterday listening to a storm outside my window. As someone who is DEATHLY afraid of storms (and happens to reside in a state that has them ALL the time. Thanks, FL), this idea was pretty quick to form. **CHARACTER DEATH- Don't read if you don't like!** Rizzles. (eventually) Starting off at T for frank talk of death. Will be M (I promise). Gonna be a little short and slow at first. Stick with me, folks!

* * *

Down There

Rizzles

Chapter 1: TWISTER

* * *

It really felt like any other day. I had been in Florida visiting my father at the time it happened. He was due to have his first dose of Chemo, and I felt like at least one of us should be there to support him. My mother and Frankie weren't too thrilled about the idea of the travel, even though they knew SOMEONE should be with the man for something this life changing. Tommy wanted to go so badly, poor thing. But with his recent bout of alcoholism, he wasn't the best candidate for a trip to Florida.

So, here I was alone in a hotel room right off the coast of the Everglades. I had heard the thunder rolling in the heavens. Having not slept for the past few nights, the sound of rain and wind against my window was a sound I welcomed as I laid down to rest in the bed that could've fit three of me. I remember Maura texting me about some sort of Tornado Watch going into effect for my area, but as I felt the claws of sleep grasp my subconscious, I could care less about the possibly peril occurring outside. I didn't get the text saying the Watch had turned into a Warning. I didn't hear the train like thunder draw closer and closer to where I was staying.

St. Peter later told me that an EF-3 tornado touched down a block away from my hotel. By the time it hit the hotel, it had strengthened into an EF-4. The twister ripped straight through my hotel room, collapsing the ceiling in on my unsuspecting form.


	2. Chapter 2: Judgment

A/n: **CHARACTER DEATH- Don't read if you don't like!** Rizzles. (eventually) Starting off at T, will be M (I promise). Gonna be a little short and slow at first. Stick with me, folks!

Also, I do not necessarily believe in the things I am writing, but am very knowledgeable in them. So, try not to be offended by the religious stuff in here. It's gonna be like that for a bit. Just bear with me, k?

A few things I forgot last time: All mistakes are MINE. I do not own Rizzoli and Isles in any way. Blah blah, blah...ok. Enough of that boring stuff.

Down There

Rizzles

Chapter 2

Last thing she remembered was falling asleep. Next thing she knew, she was face to face with St. Peter at the gates of heaven. She was completely at a loss for words_. _Her thoughts were filled with questions and thoughts like:_ Am I dreaming? What in the world happened? What about my family? I'm too young for this to be real!_

St. Peter seemed to have overheard her thoughts. "Hello, Jane. You can step closer, it's ok." When she did as he asked, he continued. "To answer your questions, no, you are not dreaming. You died precisely three seconds ago from a collapsed ceiling as the result of an EF-4 tornado. Your family has yet to be informed, but if you meet The Big Man, he'll have more information about them for you. And yes, you are awfully young, but He had this in his plan all along, and you just have to trust that."

Jane nodded her understanding slowly, still not fully believing all of this was real. She took a moment to look around her for the first time since she'd gotten here. To here left were the pearly gates, shiny in all their splendor. She couldn't see anything past them, though. She guessed there was a little bit of a walk involved in order to get to Heaven the city. To her right were the gate of Hell, not as scary and menacing as you would think, but not necessarily the most welcoming thing, either. The wrought iron gates were over run by weeds and vines. The rust and decomposition of the gates just added to their generally eerie feeling. She realized that St. Peter had said "if" when referring to her meeting of God, and it hit her that she had yet to be judged. She swallowed hard, and looked back at St. Peter, who was patiently waiting for her to gather her bearings. As she slowly stepped forward to where he was sitting on his throne, he stood to stand behind the giant book that had been sitting on a stand next to him.

"Rizzoli, Jane. Let's see here. Looks like Satan's had some fun with you. Charles Hoyt was a fun past time for him. Shot yourself to protect you brother and best friend. Not the best idea, Jane, but highly admirable as well. I have to admonish you for your language and blatant sexual escapades, but seeing as how you've dedicated your life to protecting and serving your fellow man gives you a nice boost in the right direction. Seems like you have great relationships with your family and friends, a very dependable person on every account. Your good deeds and overall morality are more than sufficient to allow you entrance to Heaven, Jane. Congratulations."

Jane sighed in relief and thought she might have felt some tears track down her cheek. She has never had those things pointed out to her in a row like that, and it was more than mildly disconcerting. She turned as she heard a giant _click _and saw the pearly gates opening for her. She smiled at St. Peter, who nodded his approval. She slowly took a few steps forward, and heard the voice of St. Peter behind her. "Just be sure to find God. You really can't miss him. He'll tell you what you need to know. Congratulations, again."

Once she finally made her way past the entrance, the gates closed loudly behind her. She turned around to look at them, and when she had turned back to the way she had been walking, her vision had been transformed into an unbelievable sight. The description of Heaven she'd heard as a child held NOTHING on this. People were dancing wildly in the street. Everything was gold and pearl as far as the eye could see. Lining the streets were mansions bigger than she'd ever seen. She knew she hadn't seen anything yet. As she stepped forward, she felt her feet get wet, and realized she had stepped into the River Styx. She looked up and saw her Nonna and Poppa waiting for her on the other side, and smiled and waved to them. She saw all the people she had tried to help after their death, or that had died during a case. They were all smiling and waving at her, too. As she waded through the water, it got deeper and deeper, until it was over her head, but she found that she didn't have to hold her breath. As the water began to get shallow again, she realized her human body had been transformed into her Heavenly one. It really was beyond description. It was very similar to her human form, and yet so different. All the parts looked the same, but everything just felt different.

As she ran her hands down her new body and stepped onto the far bank of the river, she was bombarded with hugs by the people that had been there to greet her. She hugged them all eagerly, catching up briefly with her relatives and friends. She suddenly remember St. Peter's instructions, and turned to her grandmother. "Nonna, St. Peter said I needed to find God. Can you tell me where he is?"

Before anyone could answer her question, she heard footsteps thud behind her. When she turned to look, she saw Him. He was so magnificent that she immediately fell to her knees and couldn't bring herself to immediately look at Him. She heard His thundering voice. "It's ok, child. You've earned the right to gaze upon me as an equal. Raise your eyes." As she took in His indescribable splendor, He continued. "Before I tell you everything you need to know, let me first welcome and congratulate you. My child, you've finally made it home."


	3. Chapter 3: Earth Screen

A/n: **CHARACTER DEATH- Don't read if you don't like!** Rizzles. (eventually) Starting off at T, will be M (I promise). Gonna be a little short and slow at first. Stick with me, folks!

Also, I do not necessarily believe in the things I am writing, but am very knowledgeable in them. So, try not to be offended by the religious stuff in here. It's gonna be like that for a bit. Just bear with me, k?

No, I'm not always going to update this fast. I just wanna get the first part of this fleshed out so you guys can know what to expect and so I can keep track of my ideas.

All mistakes are MINE. I do not own Rizzoli and Isles in any way.

R&R!

Down There

Rizzles

Chapter 3

"Now, child. There are some things you must know. First of all, the mansions. You'll know which one's yours when you see it. It will have an aura around it that only you can see. If you have a significant other already residing here and it was your wish before your death to live with them in the afterlife, the arrangements have already been made. But since, to my knowledge, you did not, that does not apply to you. You are free to do as you wish, here. There are only two rules. The first is to have fun. The second, well, if you'll follow me, it's always easier to show rather than to tell."

Jane dutifully followed God after saying warm goodbyes to her welcoming committee. He led her to a cloud the rested behind rows and rows of mansions.

"This is what everyone likes to call the 'Earth Screen.' For only one hour every Earth day you can look in on your friends and family down below. There is no limit to who or what you want to look at other than it can be no longer than an hour. You can watch one thing, or many things, up to you. Since your family has yet to find out about your passing, you may redeem your first watch now if you wish to see them while they still don't know. After today, your time will be scheduled. You'll feel when it's time to have your hour, no alarms necessary. Don't worry about getting lost. Now that you've been here, you will automatically know how to find your way. Other than that, you can do as you please here. Heaven is a place filled with eternal happiness, and you're free to do whatever it is that makes you happy. And before you ask, yes, we have baseball here."

Jane smiled and thanked Him, before approaching the Earth Screen slowly. The screen was asking her to place her hand on it, which she did, and the view suddenly shifted from a cloud to her father. She watched as Frank hit snooze on his alarm clock for what she guessed to be about the second or third time. He rolled over quickly, and settled back into bed, ignoring the world around him. She sighed. She knew that he would be the one to find out about what happened once he didn't hear from her, or saw what happened on the news. She knew she better look in on everyone while they were still without grief.

The screen switched to focus on her mother, dutifully walking through the guest house, laundry backet in tow. Her mother always was an early riser. It made her laugh to think about the vast differences between her parents as she remembered her father's reaction to the morning. She watched quietly as her mother approached the main house, she guessed to gather Maura's laundry. She smiled. Although thoughtful, her mother had always blurred personal boundaries. Doing Maura's laundry was one of those things that, although well meant, could lead to major embarrassment if Maura wasn't careful. Speaking of Maura... she must already be at work.

She willed the screen to the precinct and watched as Korsak and Frost entered for their day of work, each with donut in hand. She heard the ding of the elevator and heard her before she saw her. Maura entered the Bull Pen as she always did, with poise and perfection. Jane smiled sadly. Out of everyone she knew and love, she knew that she'd miss Maura the most. She saw Maura lean lightly against her desk, which were scattered with welcome home cards for when she was supposed to return. She shook her head and pulled away from the cloud. She knew her hour wasn't up and she knew she should check in on Tommy and Frankie, but she didn't think she could do anymore watching today. She sighed heavily as she turned around to start on her next task: finding her mansion.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sadness

A/n: **CHARACTER DEATH- Don't read if you don't like!** Rizzles. (eventually) Starting off at T, will be M (I promise). Gonna be a little short and slow at first. Stick with me, folks!

Also, I do not necessarily believe in the things I am writing, but am very knowledgeable in them. So, try not to be offended by the religious stuff in here. It's gonna be like that for a bit. Just bear with me, k?

This will be about the fastest I'll be able to get updates out for now. If this story is still going in June, then they'll come out faster. Until then, bear with me and my school schedule. Now, off we go. :)

R&R BABIES!

Down There

Rizzles

Chapter 4

She had never seen so many happy people in her life. Well, she was in Heaven now, so she wasn't "alive" anymore, per se. As she walked down row after row of buildings and people, she took in all of the smiling faces and couldn't help but smile herself. It was hard to be sad in a place like this. She stopped walking to watch the kids play in the fountain, and suddenly felt a pull to one of the buildings to her right. She examined it and realized it really didn't look any different than the rest of the mansions from the outside, but she couldn't let go of the need to go inside and look around. She looked around her quickly, and when she was sure no one was watching, she went inside.

She gasped when she entered the empty home. It was perfect. It had all of her favorite things decorating the walls. It felt homey and reminded her fondly of her apartment. She walked around the mansion, taking in its many rooms and halls, and all of the extra space she had no idea how she'd use. She stopped suddenly and sank to the floor sadly. She had never had the chance to do anything with her life before she died. Sure she was a great cop, but secretly she'd always dreamed of having a family, and now it was too late. She began to cry softly. She was alone in life, and now she was alone in death. She knew she could make friends here, and she knew she had the people that had greeted her at the river, but she wanted her LIFE back. She wanted her family, and her dog, and Maura, and a chance to be somebody to someone. She suddenly felt the urge to return to the Earth Screen. She didn't know if it had been a day yet on Earth or not, but she knew she had to go.

She got up and ran as fast as her legs would take her to the clouds. When she arrived, she observed none other than God Himself sitting as if in wait for her. He smiled kindly as she approached.

"Hello, Jane. I'm glad you were able to find your mansion and your way back here."

She nodded kindly. "I haven't had any problems. This place is great. You really have a good thing going here."

God smiled, then replied, "Then why does it seem like you aren't all that happy to be here, Jane?"

Jane swallowed hard and found it difficult to look at Him. Her gaze suddenly shifted to the clouds and saw the screen laying in wait for her. After staring at it for some time in thought, she heard Him say, "You can look, Jane. You wouldn't want to if it wasn't time." She nodded and stepped closer in order to place her hand against the cloud. The first view she got was of the outside of Maura's home. Her driveway and out onto the street was filled with cars, all of which she recognized. "Oh no..." she said as the view changed to the interior. There she saw her mother and Maura curled together on the love seat, her mother's head resting on Maura's shoulders, both crying profusely. Tommy and Frankie were sitting on the floor next to them, both with blank and yet somber expressions. Korsak, Frost and Cavanaugh were sitting on the couch together, Korsak with his head in his hands, Cavanaugh leaning his over the back of the couch, and Frost endlessly and angrily tapping his foot against the floor. Lydia and TJ were curled up asleep on the floor next to the couch, and her father was in the chair next to them, looking over them softly. Jane held back sobs as she watched the people she loved mourn her death. She heard a voice next to her say, "It's been two days on Earth since you died, Jane. They need to grieve."

She shook her head violently and pulled away to look at Him. "No. This isn't right. My time wasn't finished yet. You took me too early. I wanted to BE someone, to HAVE someone, and now I'm here and I'm alone, and all I can do is come here and watch the people I love most be sad? You gotta have something better than that."

God looked at her and smiled kindly. "Jane, believe it or not, it WAS your time. It was in the cards since before you were created for you to die on that day at that time in that manner. Heaven is a happy place, and is supposed to have no sadness, but every once in a while I get one like you who just can't let go of things unsaid, and for those I do have a plan. But first, I think you need to take some time to think, give them some time to grieve. Figure out EXACTLY why you want to go back,what you would do if you were given a second chance. When you have a concrete answer, you'll see me again, and we'll talk. Until then, try to enjoy yourself here. It's really hard not to. I promise that with time will come answers, and maybe even some new possibilities."

So she waited. Every day she would come to the Earth screen and watch the people she loved try to get on without her. She saw them plan her funeral, and then attend it. It was an official police ceremony with a 21 gun salute and the works. She was so proud of the beautiful ceremony they planned.

She watched them try to get on with their lives, and as her brother took her empty desk and became an official member of Homicide. She watched as her mother and Cavanaugh spent more time together, trying to be there for each other as much as possible.

And she watched Maura. She watched Maura and her mother grow closer through the tragedy. She watched Maura do her work, the work that she was the best in the world at doing. Sometimes she caught Maura baking, or just simply sitting on the couch reading. Lately, she'd tune in and see that Maura taken to watching Sox games in the jersey she often left there just for the game. Jane had to smile at this new habit. Maura missed her enough to watch baseball in her memory, and in her jersey. She smiled softly.

Everyday she would miss them more and more, especially Maura. Out of her hour, at least half of it was spent checking in on her best friend and making sure she was alright. She watched angrily as men would come in and out of her life, none of them successful at filling whatever void Maura had.

Jane also spent a lot of her time thinking. She knew that she wanted to go back to Earth, and she knew she wanted to do so much, but she could never really pinpoint exactly what made her want to go back.

One day when she was pondering over this, she heard a knock on her door and smelled a most delicious aroma. She opened the door to her Nonna carrying some freshly made cannoli, and welcomed the woman in.

"Oh, Janie, your place is so nice. But then again, they all are. He took so much time making all of this for us. It really is fabulous."

Jane couldn't bring herself to smile all the way, even as she took a bite of her favorite dessert. "Janie, I can tell something isn't right with you. Why don't you talk to your Nonna and tell me what's the matter."

Jane nodded softly, and told her grandmother all of the things she'd seen and felt since she'd been in Heaven, and the mystery deal God had told her about. Her Nonna listened closely, as she not so secretly gave Jane more and more cannoli. Before Jane knew it, she was completely full and had spilled her guts out.

"Jane, honey. There's obviously something that you can't let go of down there. I think that deep down that you know why it is you want to see certain things on Earth. I think if you really thought about what it is you long for, what it is you really wanted out of life, I think you might not be all that surprised by what you find, honey."

Jane sat there in shock. She had no idea what to say. Was there something obvious that she wasn't seeing? After her Nonna finally left, Jane decided that there was only one thing she could do: make a list.


	5. Chapter 5: Realizations

A/n: **CHARACTER DEATH- Don't read if you don't like!** Rizzles. (eventually) Starting off at T, will be M (I promise). Gonna be a little short and slow at first. Stick with me, folks!

Also, I do not necessarily believe in the things I am writing, but am very knowledgeable in them. So, try not to be offended by the religious stuff in here. It's gonna be like that for a bit. Just bear with me, k?

Sorry about the wait and the length, beloved followers. As a fulltime college student, I'm often more worried about final papers than Fanfiction. But, with a less busy schedule, look forward to these! (still not promising haste)

R&R BABIES!

Down There

Rizzles

Chapter 5

She wasn't sure how long it took her, time was so different, but she knew it had been a while. When she picked up the pencil for her brain searching session, it had been right after her Nonna left, and the kids outside were playing soccer. When she was finally able to put her pencil, the kids had cycled through about five full rounds of different sports and her Nonna was once again knocking on her door.

She must've looked terrible, because as soon as she pulled back the door, her Nonna gasped at her appearance.

"Oh, Janie. Have you been worrying over that list this whole time?"

All Jane could do was nod. Her Nonna ushered her to sit and placed a fresh peanut butter and fluff sandwich in her hands.

"Eat this sweetheart. The only thing that can make you look like you do right now is worrying. You need to stop that. This is a happy place, remember?"

Jane nodded once more. As she ate her sandwich, she watched as her Nonna delicately waited for any information she may have uncovered. She gently held out the paper and handed it to her grandmother, who eyed it very carefully. Jane swallowed nervously. She had reached only one conclusion: she missed Maura. For as long as it had taken her to write that list, she had thought about nothing but Maura. What was Maura doing? Was she still grieving? Is she wearing that blue dress I love so much on her? Has she taken off from work again? Has she met someone? Does she miss me like I miss her?  
It was all evident on her list. She didn't know what it meant, but she now had a reason for His deal. She had to see Maura again.  
Her Nonna handled the list carefully before she spoke. "Sweetheart, you made great progress. But he isn't going to let you do anything without a reason. Sure you want to see your friend again, but why? What is it you want to accomplish by seeing her?  
Jane paused. Jane knew that Maura made her happy. Even the things she hated were enjoyable as long as the other woman was with her. Jane smiled. All of her best memories were of Maura and of doing things with Maura. She'd learned so many new things and discovered so much by being friends with her. She honestly couldn't see her life being happy without Maura in it.  
And then it hit her. Jane swallowed hard. With her Nonna eyeing her softly, she whispered, "I think I love her."  
Her Nonna nodded softly. "Now we're getting somewhere."


	6. Chapter 6: The Deal

Also, I do not necessarily believe in the things I am writing, but am very knowledgeable in them. So, try not to be offended by the religious stuff in here.

Because the last addition was so short and took me SO long, HERE'S ANOTHER! Think of them as the same chapter, really, if you want. I'm going to try REALLY hard to keep up with this in a timely manner. Hang in there.

R&R BABIES!

DISCLAIMER (Because I need one in here somewhere): Wish I owned them, but I don't.

Down There

Rizzles

Chapter 6

God looked up at the sound of the giant double doors of His mansion opening. He smiled kindly at determined Jane, list in hand. "Hello, Jane. What pleasure do I owe the company?"

Jane scoffed. "You know everything, already. Why couldn't you have just told me all of this mess in the first place?"

God smiled. "In the beginning I decided to let people be in control of their own fate. It is true that I know all. But fate is never set in stone. There are alternate routes people can take, other paths they can travel. I see them all, and it's up to each person to set their own way. I take a strict hands off approach, Jane. Same goes with this. You needed to figure out for yourself for what you wanted to travel back for. There were many options and situations available for you. The deal was you had to present me with reason enough to make a deal. So, why don't you tell me what it is you've decided?"

Jane swallowed hard, thinking over everything He said, and nodding. "I need to go back for Maura, sir."

God tilted his head sideways. "Maura, huh? Definitely a strong contender. But I need to know what it is you'd try to accomplish with extra time with her, Jane."

Jane looked to the ground and said, "She needs to know that I love her, that I'm in love with her. I need her to know it, and I need her to feel it, too."

God nodded. "So you're going back to make Maura fall in love with you, huh?"

It was Jane's turn to nod. Hearing it like that made it sound silly. But she knew now. She knew that nothing in her life, or after life, would ever make her as happy as Maura had. Maura had to know, Maura had to love her back. She had to make this happen. She needed more time.

She watched as He slowly stood from His giant throne to stand before her. "I have a soft spot for love stories Jane. Love is the greatest gift, no matter what form it takes, I want you to know that.

Jane smiled slightly, knowing He wasn't finished yet.

"Now, I can't simply send you back. It isn't that easy. You aren't meant to be on the Earth anymore. Think of it in terms of a ripple effect. If I send you down as your former self, it could alter everyone else's timeline. We can't have you messing up people's chances with fate, now can we?" When Jane shook her head, He proceeded. "So here's your deal, Jane. I can send you back, but you have to go as a different person. It'll be you on the inside, but no one else will know who you are. You'll be a completely different person leading a completely different life. It's your job to convince Maura of who you are. Once she truly believes, she will be the ONLY one allowed to see through your disguise. No one else. You are not to tell ANYONE else, got it?"

Jane nodded slowly. "How long will I have?"

"That's for me to know. You'll go down as the same age as you were when you left, you'll just look different, be different. I know when her time is up, you can have until then. When Maura is destined to die, no matter what you've done or haven't done, that's as much as time as I can give you. You can have the same occupation, that'll make it easier on you're goal. I'll try to make your past as clear to you as I can by the things around you. You can relive your old life as much as you want. Just remember, ONLY Maura can know who you truly are."

Jane swallowed hard. She thought about her task. This wasn't something easy. She'd have to get Maura to fall in love with her, with Jane, but not AS Jane. She'd have to make Maura fall in love with the Jane she KNEW, fall in love with the spirit of Jane, and then she would have to convince her that the new person and the old person are the same person.

Jane's head was spinning. "Is this even possible?"

God nodded. "I wouldn't send you if it wasn't one of the possible paths, Jane. At least you'll get to try. Not a lot of people are allowed a second chance, Jane."

Jane stared at Him for a long while, thinking about her options for a moment before saying "Let's do it, then."


End file.
